


Distance

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Everything is so different from Edolas, Lisanna thought. It had been a month since she had returned to Earth-land. Of course, she was happy to be back and met her sister and brother again, but she also lost so much when she was forced to leave Edolas.
Relationships: Juvia (Edolas)/Lisanna Strauss, Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> My Rare Pairs Week 2020 contribution for the prompt : Distance.
> 
> I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _belongs to Hiro Mashima.__

Lisanna turned to look at the guild door when she heard it open. Gray and Juvia had entered. Gray was heading for Team Natsu's table with Juvia following him closely. She looked at Gray with so much love that Lisanna felt her heart tighten. As for Gray, even if he did everything to hide it, Lisanna could see the affection he felt for Juvia. Everything is so different from Edolas, Lisanna thought. It had been a month since she had returned to Earth-land. Of course, she was happy to be back and met her sister and brother again, but she also lost so much when she was forced to leave Edolas.

‘Lisanna, are you fine ?’

Lisanna smiled to reassure her sister.

‘Yes, I am fine Mira-nee.’

But that did not seem to put Mirajane’s mind at rest. She walked away from her sister when Nab ordered a drink. Lisanna lost her smile when she thought back to Edolas and the love she had lost. She and Juvia were now in two differents worlds and they will never be able to see each other again. She would no longer see the love in Juvia’s eyes. She could no longer hug her. She would no longer hear her whisper ‘I love you’ in her ear. She would no longer feel her lips on hers. On Earth-land, all of Juvia love gestures were only for Gray. The hardest was that Lisanna did not say goodbye to her. 

A few years ago, Lisanna thought she was in love with Natsu. But she really understood what love was when she met Juvia on Edolas. When she saw this version of Juvia that looked like the one she loved, but was so different, it broke her heart. She wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Juvia.

‘Is Lisanna okay ?’

Lisanna nodded and Juvia sat next to her.

‘Wouldn't you rather sit with Gray ?’

Lisanna did not want to sound so bitter, but that was how she felt. Juvia looked at Gray and turned to looked at Lisanna.

‘Juvia saw that Lisanna was sad. She couldn't leave her friend so sad.’

Lisanna smiled. Maybe they were not that different. Juvia and Lisanna spent the rest of the morning together. Lisanna did not know if she would fall in love again, or if she could love someone as much as she loved her Juvia. But there was one thing she was sure about, no matter the distance, no matter if they were in different worlds, Lisanna will always love Juvia. Looking at the water mage next to her, she told herself that even if this version of Juvia was not the Juvia she loved, she could still be her friend.

_The end ___


End file.
